1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to headwear and a method of producing headwear and, more specifically, to headwear with an exterior surface having a pattern of human hair for creating the appearance of hair on a region of a human head that has been adversely affected by trauma, a medical condition and/or medical treatment, and any other condition that has interfered with the formation of a desire hair pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Patients suffering from medical conditions such as cancer will often lose some or all of their hair in response to undergoing chemotherapy treatments. Hair loss occurs because the chemotherapy treatments target living cells in the body that rapidly divide, which specifically includes air follicles. Thus, patients who are fighting cancer may also wear hats in public to conceal hair loss. However, wearing a hat may appear out of place indoors, and may not be a familiar look for cancer patients who infrequently wore hats before being treated for cancer.